


One of Those Days

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [22]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: It was just one of those days. She wasn't always the best of company...
Relationships: Aria & Inky
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	One of Those Days

It was going to be one of those days. He wasn't sure how he knew really, he had known her for a while now and Inky had come to discover that there was something ... different about his new friend. She wasn't much of a conversationalist except on a few rare occasions and there had been a handful of times since they'd met that he'd gotten her to smile. Still, there was always something that seemed to overshadow everything she did and said. Something that he couldn't quite understand. There were days that were like this one. He'd talk about an AU and tell her all the wonderful things about it and she'd just sit there and listen. She wouldn't smile, not really anyway... just something small usually and it didn't really reach her eyes... She might comment on something he'd said or something she had noticed, but it would always be something small. Something that he usually overlooked, like the color of a flower or seeing a butterfly.

  
  
He didn't understand why she got this way, why it happened. Sometimes, if he touched her shoulder she'd flinch away and then apologize for it like she'd done something wrong. She wouldn't talk about it when he asked. He didn't pressure her. He always tried everything to change her mood, to lift her up but nothing worked. She only seemed to get worse the more he tried. All he could do was watch helplessly as she sank deeper into her own sadness. Sometimes when he got her something to eat or drink she wouldn't touch it. He wondered if today was one of those days... where she wouldn't eat or drink anything. He knew humans needed to eat and drink to survive, but at times like these she barely even ate enough to be considered a snack if she even ate. There was also that one time he'd talked her into eating more... and she'd become violently sick.

  
  
He hadn't ever tried that again. The artist just stared at his friend as she sat with her head in her arms that were encircled around her legs. It was one of those days. He noticed she was shivering a little so he drew up a blanket and put it around her though he knew she wasn't cold... there was neither heat nor coldness here in the Anti-Void. She didn't even seem to acknowledge him and he knew if he had a soul it would probably be breaking about now. He didn't like seeing his friend like this. He knew that Blue knew more about cheering people up than anyone, but the one time they'd tried had been a disaster. She had told Blue that she wanted to be alone and had walked off, but when Blue had tried again she had somehow ripped open a portal and left the Anti-Void. 

  
  
Humans shouldn't be able to do that. She could though. It had taken Inky, Classic and Stretch almost a full day to find her. By the time they had she had seemed to be back to normal, but had also looked like she was very tired. Inky just stared at his friend, trying to come up with something...   
  


_Why am I so helpless?! Why does nothing work?!_ He felt frustrated.  
 _Why does everything I seem to do or say seem to make things worse instead of better? Why is she like this? Why can't I help my friend?_ Inky sat down next to her, he didn't say or do anything. He was at a complete loss. He'd even asked Classic for advice, but the other skeleton had none to give. He had even considered going to talk to Error, but he didn't think the other cared enough to want to be helpful even if he knew the answers. He wasn't sure what Aria's relationship with the other was, since she'd talked him out of keeping Blue he had seen her talking to Error once or twice. He had no idea what they had been talking about but each time he'd seen them talking Error had always left. Not out of anger though the other skeleton had seemed irritated and she never spoke of whatever it was she had talked to Error about.   
  


Aria wasn't one to really talk at all, now that he thought about it. The more he thought about it the more it hurt. He could barely recall a time when she seemed to show any true happiness. Whatever had happened to her, in her life before coming here, he had a feeling it wasn't good. Every living thing always had a spark of life in them, but her... her spark for life was barely even there. Like she didn't want to continue to exist but something was pushing her to. Something was keeping her going even when she clearly didn't want to. Like on days like today. Where he could see she didn't want to be here. She'd said as much on one such day not long ago. She seemed so fragile in times like these. He could see the tears as she closed her eyes against them. What was she thinking about? Why was she so sad all of the time? Why couldn't he do anything about it?  
  


She was so tired. Tired of being awake. Tired of life. Tired of existing. _I want to die... but it seems I can't even do that right. How pathetic can you get? Can't even die when you're supposed to. Useless. Good for nothing meat bag. Just a waste of space. A burden to everyone around you.... I'd be better off dead but I can't even seem to manage that. Pathetic. I don't deserve to live. I have nothing to live for. I have no purpose... everything I was ever told was a lie... People just wanted to be nice because it was the "right" thing to do... they never liked me.... They all hated me. I wasn't good enough for him, he just got bored of me and that was why he left me. What would a slob like me have to offer anyone anyway? I don't have any talents. I am nothing. I don't matter. No one really cares... Inky's just doing what he was programmed to like a robot... they all are; if they really knew me they'd hate me to.... they'd be disgusted by me. Just like everyone else... I was only ever loved by one person and he's gone now...  
_

_  
Why can't I die?  
  
_

_Why can't I stop existing?  
_

_  
Why can't I end my life and stop being a burden to everyone?  
_

_  
What did I do to deserve this hell?_


End file.
